


Abditory

by Hayetegypt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Duet, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Insomnia, Love, M/M, Piano, PruAus - Freeform, please read this, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayetegypt/pseuds/Hayetegypt
Summary: An abditory: a place where you can go to feel safe and secure. Everyone has an adbitory, and everyone's is different.Austria has always had his piano. And he could never tell what Prussia's was.Prussia likes to keep that side of him hidden from view.





	Abditory

It was useless.

The clock had just turned three am, and no matter how much he tried to kid himself otherwise Gilbert knew that it would be another sleepless night. He'd suffered with insomnia since he was young, so it shouldn't have bothered him, but it did. He looked over at the sleeping brunette with gentle eyes and kissed his forehead, before sitting up. A quick glance out of the open window told Gil that it was a clear night, and that the full moon was glistening in the sky.

He stood and walked to the balcony, leaning over the polished wood. It was a warm summers night, even though it was so early. Stars shone brightly and decorated the inky black sky, a contrast to the dark room he'd just been sat in. He sighed softly, and looked down to the street. A teenage couple holding hands walked by, and he smiled. They spoke quickly and quietly in German, and Gilbert heard the word "liebe" enough times to figure what they were talking about.

Still smiling, he stepped back inside. Roderich was fast asleep on their bed, tangled in the sheets. Gilbert thought for a second, and then found a thing to do. He walked out of the room quietly, and then down the stairs and across the hallway to the music room. Roderich's grand piano stood proudly at the centre of the room, gleaming in the moonlight that poured through the curtains. He walked around it carefully, shutting the door behind him, and picked up the violin. Roderich rarely ever played violin (he'd said before that he didn't like it as much as piano, as the strings got confusing in his head), but he kept it in pristine condition anyway. The wood was smooth against his pale fingers, and it fit his hands perfectly. Gilbert smiled as he held it, chin resting on the base, and he began to play one melody that he adored.

It was centred around love and everything it stood for. Even a musical amateur could feel the positive emotions playing through the strings. If not played correctly it would sound completely different; more sad and calm. But his fingers danced gracefully, making the music come out beautifully. It filled the room with the sweet sound of all things good.

Roderich didn't know that Gilbert could play. He'd been learning for a little over a year, but refused to tell the brunette. It was his secret. Besides, Roderich might accuse him of copying if he found out. And he couldn't stand that. 

***

Roderich sat up slowly. The lack of warmth from the body that should have been lying next to him was confusing, and his body had woken him up to find what was missing.

He looked around the room sleepily, no sign of Gilbert. He went to stand up when he heard a soft sound coming from down the stairs. It was almost impossible to hear. Roderich listened, and could barely make out sounds of the violin being played.

Roderich put two and two together. Gilbert hadn't been able to sleep again, and so he'd headed downstairs to listen to calming music. He sighed. He'd told Gilbert so many times to just wake him. But, as he listened closer, he realised the sounds were too precise and too beautiful to be played through a stereo of any kind.

His brow furrowed in confusion. It wasn't adding up anymore. And so he stood and, wrapping a robe around himself, headed towards the source of the perfect music.

He recognised the song, obviously. He had played it before. But he remembered it being hard to do, and that the melody was very tricky to get into. The person who was playing clearly had natural talent for the violin. And, even then, they would need to be able to feel the extreme love the music portrayed in order for it to work. They could play it, yes, but if they didn't feel what the piece did then it would be little more than a few notes. Emotion was what gave the notes life.

This is how Roderich knew it wasn't Gilbert playing. He didn't know how to play the violin. And even if he did, he didn't feel things like that. Or not that strongly, at least.

Which is why it was a surprise when he reached the end of the hallway and saw Gilbert playing the violin through a crack in the door.

Since when had he been able to play the violin? And with such beauty, too... Roderich bit his lip and watched through the crack. Gilbert was stood by the window as he played. His eyes were shut and he was smiling to himself. His fingers automatically knew where they should or should not be.

This was when Roderich realised three truths at the exact same time.

Number one. Gilbert could play the violin. And not just that. He could play beautifully. He clearly had natural talent, and yet he had never shown it. Seeing him right now? Gilbert looked like he belonged with that violin.

Number two. Roderich had underestimated his boyfriend. He thought that Gilbert was simply a happy-go-lucky narcissist who didn't try a lot of the time. But he was clearly so much more.. how much else of him was hidden, that Roderich did not know about? The thought made him shiver.

Number three. Gilbert was completely and irreversibly in love. With what or whom was up for debate (even if Roderich secretly hoped with all he had that it was with him), but it was gospel. Nobody could play such strong love in a melody if they didn't feel it. Nobody. And Roderich could feel the love pouring out of Gilbert with every flick of his wrist.

These three things made Roderich want to run away as far as he could. But they also made him want to know everything about the albino man. He felt like he was meeting him for the very first time. 

***

Gilbert played gently for what seemed like forever. The piece was long, and fit into a perfect loop. He could play for as long as he wanted to. He stopped, however, when the door behind him creaked slightly. There was no draft in the house. Somebody was there.

"Hello?" he called out into the dark corridor, still stood by the windows.

Purple eyes appeared in the darkness, and Gilbert almost dropped the violin in shock. Oh my, it was Roderich. How much has he heard?

The shorter nation had taken a few steps into the room, wearing only an oversized shirt and his underwear. Goosebumps ran up his arms and he was biting his lip hard. This could have been interpreted one of two ways.

That Roderich was completely overtaken by the beautiful music, or that he was terrified of how the other man would react to his eavesdropping.

The truth being the former. Is that what Gilbert interpreted it as? He most definitely didn't.

"Roderich.." he said cautiously, biting on his lip. He laid down the violin on the piano, and the second it left his hands it was like a curse on Roderich had been broken.

"You can play the violin?!" he said, shock and a small highlight of excitement in his voice.

"Um.." Gilbert looked down at his shoes with embarrassment, "Yeah.."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm not that good yet... I'm still working with what I have.. and I assumed you would have laughed at me or somethi-"

"Why would I laugh at you?" Roderich said. He sounded more confused than anything. "And don't say you're not good; you really are.."

"How long were you stood there?"

"Fifteen minutes.."

There was a short silence that lasted around three seconds, before Roderich broke it.

"What were you thinking of as you played?"

If that man said anything along the lines of alcohol Roderich would leave.

Gilbert's face suddenly became alight with the colour red. He continued to look at the ground. He was clearly very embarrassed.

"Y- you.." he said quietly.

Roderich took this as a profession of love, and as a huge compliment. He didn't know if Gilbert knew this, but it meant that thinking of him made the pale-haired man feel so in love that he could play it in notes. It made him tingle all over, and his knees go weak.

The brunette bit harder on his lip and blushed.

"Do you want to keep playing?" he said quietly. Gilbert looked at him, still slightly shy.

"U- um.."

"When you were playing.. that was the most perfectly I've ever heard that melody played. I could never play it that well. And trust me, I've tried. So I want you to keep playing.. it was beautiful.."

Gilbert turned a dark shade of red at Roderich's words. He smiled softly and looked down at the violin, and then over to the piano.

"Only if you play the piano counterpart with me.." Gilbert smiled gently at the brunette, but embarrassment was clear on his face. Roderich chuckled gently, before walking over to the man and gently placing a kiss on his lips.

"Okay, I'll play with you. But don't be embarrassed. You play beautifully," Roderich smiles softly at the taller man. He then walked slowly to the piano, sitting on the stool and lifting the cover from the keys. He knew this piece like the back of his hand. Funnily enough, it was his favourite.

The piano had a short intro before the violin joined it, so Gilbert had a small amount of time to prepare. Roderich's fingers brushed across the keys as they usually would. But something sounded different this time. There was love in every single note. He smiled gently as he played, eyes closed. Soon, it was time for Gilbert to join in. He took a deep breath and gently ran the bow up and down the strings.

Roderich shuddered as Gilbert started playing. It was beautiful.. Roderich opened his violet eyes and they met Gilbert's magenta ones.

Both men had a certain softness about them in that moment, as if it wasn't them. Gilbert was usually rough and tumble, and never really let down this mask in front of anyone but Roderich. Even then, he was usually clingy and shameless when it came to them being together. But now he looked shy and adorable.

On the other hand, Roderich was usually sassy (although he refused to admit it) and resilient. He softened around Gilbert obviously, but he still never openly proclaimed his love. Now, however, it was as if he didn't need to. His eyes betrayed his words.

As the song progressed, so did the intensity. The music became stronger, both of them sank into it. And it seemed to end way too quickly for either of their likings.

The song lasted about half an hour but neither of them noticed the time slipping by. Once it had finished, they both looked up at eachother. Each of them was smiling. Roderich stood from the piano and walked over to the taller man. He silently took the violin from his hands and laid them on the piano, before hugging into his chest.

"Ich liebe dich.." he murmured softly. Gilbert smiled, wrapping his arms back around the other mans waist. He kissed the top of his head softly and smiled, leaving his lips there.

"Ich liebe dich auch.."

//Ich liebe dich - I love you  
Ich liebe dich auch - I love you too//


End file.
